


lay me down

by iwritetrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Edward stares at the bed, sitting right there in the spare room at Mina’s house. Well, he supposed technically it’s Mina’s aunt’s house. But that’s beside the point. The point being that, after a night of drinking to celebrate Mina’s birthday, he and Alfred have been sent to share the spare room, where, unfortunately, there is only one bed.~the bed sharing au nobody asked for





	lay me down

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this fic was mostly a catharsis thing for me, but oh my god the amount of self projection? i mean like i've hit new levels of pouring myself into my writing...
> 
> also i haven't proofread this bc idk i just wanted to post it bc i haven't posted anything in a while. i have a spellbound spin off in the works, and some sonnet fics too, but this kind of just happened? 
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Edward stares at the bed, sitting right there in the spare room at Mina’s house. Well, he supposed technically it’s Mina’s aunt’s house. But that’s beside the point. The point being that, after a night of drinking to celebrate Mina’s birthday, he and Alfred have been sent to share the spare room, where, unfortunately, there is only one bed.

It’s a reasonable size, big enough for two, with a bedside table on each side, decorated with a small lamp and a coaster, where he sets down the water bottle Mina had pressed into his hand as she ushered Florence up to her own bedroom. He supposes the bed isn’t really the problem.

Alfred returns from the bathroom, already in his pyjamas, looking practically angelic in tartan pyjama bottoms, fluffy socks, and a faded t-shirt for a band Edward doesn’t recognise the name of.

“It’s even less comfortable than it looks,” Alfred nods in the direction of the bed, cracking a small smile. “Aunt Buccleuch used to make me sleep here every time I stayed over when we were kids, even after I came out, _just in case_.”

Edward manages a small laugh. He wonders if Mina’s aunt knows he’s gay as well, or that Mina and Florence have been flirting with each other for the past year or so, and that it finally looks like they might start dating. Or that he’s had a crush on Alfred since they met.

Probably not. He’s sure she’d have some objections to the sleeping arrangements If she did.

“I, uh, I should get changed,” Edward mumbles, grabbing for his pyjamas to go to the bathroom, stumbling out before Alfred can reply with something casually earth-shattering like ‘you can change in here if you want’.

All he can think about while he’s brushing his teeth is that damned bed. It shouldn’t matter as much as it does, because God knows Alfred has never expressed any interest in him whatsoever, but _fuck_ , Edward didn’t think this through. In fact, he would go and insist that they switch sleeping arrangements if he didn’t think he’d be a huge vag-block.

When he gets back, Alfred is already in bed, texting someone. He looks up at Edward with a smile so dazzling Edward thinks it should probably be illegal.

“I hope you don’t mind me taking this side, it’s kind of a habit, but I can switch if you’d like.” 

“This side is fine.” Edward tries to smile, walking across the room to his bag to put his clothes away, and digging through a little for his phone charger so he can plug it in overnight. God, he wonders how much longer he can put off getting into bed beside Alfred.

Of course, he runs out of distractions eventually, and decides it’s high time he faced his fear. Surely they’ll both stay firmly on their own sides of the bed anyway. Maybe they’ll battle a little over the covers, but other than that they’ll hardly touch.

It’s almost laughable how wrong he is.

The moment he climbs under the covers, Alfred is turning off his lamp and sliding across the bed to snuggle into his side, wrapping his arms around Edward’s waist and resting his head on his chest. Shit, can Alfred hear his heart pounding? Almost certainly.

Edward tries so hard to breathe evenly, normally, as he switches off his own lamp and settles into place with Alfred tucked into his side. 

Alfred is just a cuddly person, he tells himself. He’s sure that Alfred would do this with anyone. It’s not anything special. 

“Did you have a good evening?” Alfred mumbles, hand twitching just a little against Edward’s waist, making his t-shirt ride up a little, exposing bare skin to Alfred’s hand.

Edward hums quietly, trying to remember how to speak as Alfred’s thumb rubs small circles against his side. “Yeah, it was nice.”

“That’s good.”

Alfred continues like that for a moment, before rolling away slightly, giving Edward a moment to breathe. Maybe he hadn’t planned to stay like that all night. Maybe Edward might have a little respite from Alfred’s charms.

Again, he is wrong. 

Alfred rolls onto his side, with his back to Edward, and then shuffles back until their bodies are together. Edward’s brain short-circuits for a second, and he drapes his arm over Alfred’s waist somewhat instinctively, and feels Alfred’s hand rest against his gently.

Emboldened somehow, either by the alcohol in his system or by the darkness of the room, he shuffles closer, resting his chin against Alfred’s shoulder, seeing how close he can slot their bodies together as Alfred’s legs stretch back a little to tangle with his.

Edward isn’t sure how long they lie like that, wrapped up in each other, with the smell of Alfred’s shampoo – something citrus, he thinks – filling his nose. Time feels oddly distorted in that room, like he can’t quite tell if it’s been minutes or hours, or even if he’s fallen asleep and woken up, or been awake the whole time. He doesn’t dare move to check his watch and see.

His entire body seems to be focused on one driving sense of longing. Longing to hold Alfred’s hand, which is resting just under his, longing to press kisses onto the pale, flawless skin of his neck, longing to run his fingers along every inch of skin he can find…

He’s not sure if Alfred is awake too until his fingers twitch upwards, taking Edward’s hand in his, locking their fingers together with careful movements, squeezing gently, as thought to see if Edward is awake. He squeezes back.

Alfred rolls just slightly, half on his back, half on his side, so he can look back at Edward a little. He brings his free hand up to run gently through Edward’s hair, stroking through his curls, fingers occasionally catching on small snarls, tugging slightly in ways that make Edward bite his lip to keep from groaning. 

He drops his head into the crook of Alfred’s shoulder, and feels soft skin just millimetres from his lips. It would be so easy to just kiss him right there, innocent enough to have been an accident… and God, Alfred’s hand is still in his hair, stroking and pulling gently as he goes, and there’s a slight downwards push moving Edward closer and closer until his resolve crumbles altogether, leaning in to touch his lips just gently to Alfred’s neck. 

Alfred hardly reacts, aside from his hands, which freeze for a moment, before pushing Edward down gently. That’s all the encouragement Edward needs to set about giving Alfred a small hickey right there, which earns a bit more of a reaction, as Alfred moves into the touch, carding his hands through Edward’s hair.

After a few minutes, Edward moves slightly, until his head is level with Alfred’s again, letting Alfred’s hand fall from his hair as he squeezes the other, still clasped in his own.

Edward’s free hand finds its way to Alfred’s cheek, stroking it gently as he moves close to nuzzle into the side of his face, pressing a small kiss just next to his ear. Alfred turns just a little into the kiss, reaching up his own hand to Edward’s shoulder, not quite facing him yet. 

Their legs are so tangled together that he can’t quite fathom where his begin and Alfred’s end, only that he wishes they weren’t wearing so many layers so he could feel Alfred’s skin on his. He wants so badly for Alfred to kiss him, to reassure him that this isn’t in his head, that this isn’t unreciprocated, that it’s not just him.

Alfred rolls onto his side, and nudges his nose against Edward’s, and _god_ , that moment is sheer agony, caught up in the heat of longing and the ache of waiting. He’s pretty sure he’s half hard and Alfred’s barely touched him, let alone kissed him.

He’s not really sure who leans in first, whether it’s him or Alfred, or both at once, but somehow they go from not kissing to kissing, and the entire world around them seems to implode and disappear, because _Alfred is kissing him_. Nothing else matters right now.

It’s like a dance of sorts, their hands settling on shoulders and waists and in hair and around necks as their tongues and lips slide against each other, and Edward’s mind feels like it’s full of static and white noise, because _holy fucking shit_.

And then Alfred is pulling back, a little breathless, and for a moment Edward is glad he can’t see his face because it means he doesn’t have to see Alfred with swollen lips and mussed up hair. He thinks that image might just stop his heart.

Alfred presses one quick kiss against the corner of Edward’s mouth, and then another to his cheek, and then wraps his arms back around Edward and snuggles into his side again like nothing has happened.

After a few beats of silence, Edward finds his voice, clearing his throat a little. “Alfred?”

Alfred hums by way of response.

“What was that?”

“That was a kiss, Edward.” 

“Well yes, I know that, but-“ Edward fumbles for the words that don’t make him sound like a desperate child- “what does it mean." 

Alfred pauses, his breath catching a little before he answers. “It means that I like you, and I think you like me.”

And Edward’s mind short-circuits again. He doesn’t know how long he lies there in stunned silence, eyes fixed on the top of Alfred’s head, because he can’t quite make out his face, even with the slither of light creeping through a gap in the curtains from the street lights outside.

“Edward?”

“I like you too,” He manages eventually, arms tightening a little around Alfred’s shoulders as though he’s scared he might run away.

“Well that’s good then.” Alfred’s voice is decidedly firm, as he nestles closer into Edward’s side.

Edward feels like he’s running on autopilot, because the rest of his brain seems to have ceased to function. 

“Let’s get some sleep, okay?” Alfred reaches up to squeeze Edward’s hand a little. 

“Okay.”

“Hey, you okay?” Alfred wriggles a little until he can look up to see Edward’s face.

Finally, Edward’s brain snaps to action, allowing him to react properly for once, cracking a small smile, and reaching up a hand to brush some hair out of Alfred’s face. “Never better.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope you liked that...
> 
> if there are any typos please let me know and i'll fix them!
> 
> thank you for reading, as always i thrive on feedback!!
> 
> <3


End file.
